¡Y todo por un Ramen!
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Los instintos bajos de Kushina despiertan gracias a un Ramen, lo que al principio parecía una venganza, se convierte en un empujoncito para que surja un irresistible naranja.Para mi hermanita invisible Aniyasha :D
1. Venganza

**¡Y todo por Ramen!**

_Para el "reto" (no si si se cuente como uno) Hermanita invisible_

_Para Aniyasha una de mis tantas hermanas de la comunidad irresistible naranja, es un intento fallido de lemmon U.u lo siento no soy tan pervertida como yo creía, bueno, es que también es difícil superar a Ero-Any-sensei xD _

_Nota: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto – sama el único capaz de crear personajes e historias tan adictivas xD_

**La venganza**

Era un día normal en la aldea oculta de la hoja, y en el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen podíamos ver como todos los días a una pareja muy peculiar, nada mas ni nada menos que: Kushina Uzumaki en compañía de su recién prometido (U.u ya era hora! Después de 5 años como simples amigos pero queriendo algo mas, y después otros 5 años como novios gracias a la intervención de toda Konoha xD) Minato.

-Sabes Kushina, creo que deberías intentar comer otra cosa que no sea Ramen – Le comento Minato a su futura esposa.

- ¡¿Porque ttebane?¬¬ – Le contesto un poco molesta

- No por nada, solo considero que seria mas sano par ti tener una comida mas balanceada ˆˆ' – Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmar a la Uzumaki.

- Bah, tonterías ttebane! Si no me enfermo significa que estoy sana, fin de la discusión – Le respondió cortante la pelirroja

-… U.u' – Minato solo pudo suspirar pesadamente, era inútil tratar de hacerle cambiar de parecer, así que decidió dejar intentarlo y simplemente disfrutar de su compañía.

Sin embargo, mientras Kushina "discutía" con Minato (realmente la batalla la tenia ganada ella incluso antes de que empezara) no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un enemigo que había agregado un ingrediente extra (que no era pimienta ni nada parecido) a su Ramen. Tras la barra se asomaba la cara de un Uchiha, ese Uchiha era nada mas ni nada menos que Fugaku.

-_¡Eso te enseñara a no provocar la furia de un Uchiha tomate!_ – Pensó para si mismo mientras llevaba a cabo su plan macabro.

Y sin sospechar los "problemas" que le causarían un simple plato de Ramen, nuestra pelirroja continuó comiendo de este.

Inicio del Flash Back

Era 6 de Enero, y como cada año, se organizaba un festival para los niños de Konoha, en este festival se llevaban a cabo toda una variedad de actos a cargo de los Shinobis.

En esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo la presentación del "circo de Konoha" los primeros en pasar fueron los gemelos Hyuga como trapecistas, seguidos por Hana Hyuga como equilibrista en la cuerda Floja. En escena, podíamos ver a Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha como domadores de bestias, tal vez unos años atrás no hubiéramos logrado ver al Uchiha participando en este festival, pero la diferencia la hacia cierta personita que se encontraba entre el publico en primera fila, se trataba de su pequeño retoño: Itachi, el cual estaba muy emocionado por ver todo aquel espectáculo y en especial a sus padres, los cuales realizaban actos imposibles ante sus ojos.

Su acto termino y solo quedaba el turno de Minato y Kushina, los cuales realizarían un acto de magia, la pareja Uchiha salió de escena y se dirigió a camerinos.

Fugaku dejo que su esposa entrara primero, y una vez que esta lo hizo, cerro la puerta asegurándose de colocar el seguro y se dejo consentir por la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos, pues pocas veces lograba ver a Mikoto como en eso momentos, se encontraba de espaldas a él, inclinada hacia un espejo, cepillando su largo y sedoso cabello, para el, esa imagen se podía describir con una sola palabra:

sexi, pues el traje de "domadora" le quedaba perfecto, a través del espejo lograba ver el top blanco que se ceñía a su figura, su espalda era cubierta por un pequeño chaleco rojo que le llegaba a la mitad de la cintura, y un pequeño short color negro, que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas las cuales estaban cubiertas por unas medias de red las cuales hacían que se vieran aun mas provocativa, y por si fuera poco, se veía mas alta pues llevaba unos tacones del mismo color que el chaleco o cual hacia que simplemente Fugaku perdiera su "fuerza de voluntad" y e dejara llevar por sus instintos, esos que solo ella lograba despertar, y sin que ella lo viera venir, la sujeto por la cintura, aferrándola contra su cuerpo, esto sorprendió a Mikoto, pero, cuando vio la mirada de su esposo por el espejo, no necesito mas palabras, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su mente, por lo que, también se dejo llevar por los instintos carnales y se aferro aun mas cerca a Fugaku.

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, el cual no tardo mucho en subir de nivel, el la levanto del suelo y ella en respuesta rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas. Dejo que los labios de él fueran descendiendo poco a poco, comenzando por su barbilla, continuando con su cuello, para después pasar pos sus hombros.

Pero antes de que comentaran a deshacerse de esas prendas que les estorbaban, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Cuando reaccionaron, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse sobre el escenario, rápidamente se separaron el uno del otro. Fugaku solo necesito dar un vistazo a su alrededor para comprenderlo todo, solo fue necesario ver la cara de cierta persona para que todas sus preguntas fueran respondidas, y esa cara tenía nombre y apellido: Kushina Uzumaki.

Fin del Flash Back

Así que se lo tenia merecido, tanto Kushina como Minato, porque el también tenia parte de culpa, por haber ocupado su técnica de espacio tiempo para invocar el camerino con todo y ocupantes, según el solo seguía las instrucciones de Kushina, ¡Como si el no supiera la clase de persona que tenia por novia!

Y por si fuera poco, Itachi había sido testigo de aquel espectáculo, su hijo aun le preguntaba constantemente si su madre estaba lastimada por enfrentarse a las bestias, y que si esa era la razón por la que el tubo que cargarla, afortunadamente la mente del pequeño aun era muy inocente como para comprender la seriedad del asunto, pero aun así, la pelirroja pagaría muy caro por su estúpida broma.

-Así que querías demostrar que soy en pervertido de primera, pues bien, ahora tu también dejaras salir a la bestia pervertida que llevas por dentro tomate – Se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba como el rubio y la pelirroja se alejaban por las calles de Konoha.


	2. Sed

**Sed**

Había llegado el momento de separarse, Minato debía reunirse con su equipo para el entrenamiento. Por su parte, Kushina tenía que ir a su departamento pues era día de limpieza mensual.

-Bueno… te veo en la tarde Mina-chan :D – Se despidió Kushina

- ¿A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar? – Le Pregunto en un tono coqueto.

- Claro, pero recuerda, un minuto tarde y comenzare a pedir mil platos de Ramen a tu cuenta ttebane! – Le recordó la pelirroja, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que el rubio jamás llegaba tarde, no por nada le decían el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

- Descuida ahí estaré – Después de decirle esto se acercó a ella y le robo un beso.

Al principio pareció que solo iba a ser un simple beso de despedida, pero cual fue la sorpresa para ambos al ver que no era así.

Por parte de Kushina, en cuanto sintió los labios de el en los suyos, comenzó a sentir una sed de él, que jamás había experimentado, lo quería mas cerca de ella, a pesar de que estaban muy bien unidos por ese beso, para ella no era suficiente, lo quería a él, para siempre, y o dejaría que él se escapara.

Por parte de Minato, el "ataque" sorpresa de Kushina lo tomo con la guardia baja, sin embargo, no le desagrado, al contrario, instintivamente "contrataco" pero cada segundo que pasaba, la temperatura de ese beso iba aumentando, y teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar publico, decidió que lo mas sano para ambos era detener el contacto entre ellos, así que, con un gran esfuerzo, tanto físico como mental, se deshizo del "amarre" de su prometida, le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de emociones encontradas: alegría por la demostración de amor de Kushina, extrañado por su comportamiento, preocupado por que tal vez le había pasado algo, culpable por "abusar" de ella y miedo por la reacción que tendría ella ante su desaparición.

Gracias a Kami, Minato había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarse de ella, de no haber sido así, quien sabe a donde hubiera parado todo aquello. Ella se sintió muy apenada por haberse comportado de esa forma tan extraña, pues no era normal en ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, de hecho, aun sentía esa sed por el, y no sabia que hacer con ella. Decidió que lo mas sano era que se fuera a su departamento, tal vez si ocupaba su mente con algo tan simple como ordenar una habitación todo regresaría a la normalidad.

-Oye Aniyasha, esto no es lo que me prometiste, me dijiste que la lujuria de Kushina seria tan grande que toda Konoha será testigo de ella.

-Y así es, solo que estas cosas toman un poco de tiempo, además, esta el hecho de que Minato Namikaze es un hombre con una gran fuerza de auto control – Le explico Aniyasha – _No como otros que yo conozco_ – Esto ultimo lo pensó para si misma mientras lo observaba.

- ¡Pero tiempo es lo que menos tengo! ¡Quiero mi venganza ahora! – Le espeto el Uchiha

- Bueno… tal vez podríamos acelerar las cosas con un poco mas de mi "condimento especial" – Dijo un poco pensativa – Tal vez si se lo damos a Minato, las cosas sean mas fáciles.

- ¡A no, eso no!, quiero que Namikaze se las vea negras, y si hacemos eso, solo lograremos que disfrute al 100% de la situación.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón… Entonces, tú propones que hay que "acelerar" a Kushina, ¿no es así? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Exactamente –

- Pues no se diga mas, aquí tienes lo que necesitas, el resto depende de ti – Después de decir esto, desapareció.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Kushina

La "sed" (así había comenzado a llamar a lo que sentía) no había disminuido en lo mas mínimo, seguía ahí, latente, pero el mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, le permitió poder controlarla, aunque no estaba tan segura de cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar, pues en cierto modo la soledad había empezado a empeorar las cosas, ahora había comenzado a tener pensamientos que hacían que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, y comenzó a recordar a Minato, pero con unos ojos diferentes, por el momento, no lograba ver al gran Shinobi, al rayo amarillo de Konoha, al futuro Hokage. No, lo único que acudía a su mente era un Minato de ensueño, solo podía imaginarse entre sus bien torneados brazos, acariciando su bien marcado abdomen, arañando su escultural espalda, y bajando mas y mas por toda esa fisonomía hecha por Kami queriendo descubrir eso que siempre era ocultado por su uniforme Shinobi, pero que tenia la certeza todo eso estaba tan bien formado y marcado como lo poco que ya conocía de él. Solo basto que se dejara llevar por esas fantasías (ya no tenia caso eludir la palabra) para que la habitación la envolviera en fuego, su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir mas y mas hasta que no pudo mas y tubo que tomar un baño para poder controlarse un poco a si misma. En cuanto salió de la ducha tocaron la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la puerta a nada mas ni nada menos que a Fugaku sosteniendo en sus manos u plato de Ramen.

-Solo tómalo y no preguntes nada – dijo el Uchiha

- Y porque tendría que hacerlo, tu JAMAS me regalarías algo y mucho menos algo que me guste como el Ramen… a menos que…- Dijo pensativa

- A menos que, ¿que? – Le pregunto Fugaku

- A menos que intentes envenenarme

- ¡Bah! No vales la pena para eso, si estoy aquí es porque Mikoto me mando a pedir disculpas – Le confeso el Uchiha

- ¿Disculpas? – contesto incrédula la Uzumaki

- Si, por como te hable en el festival, dice que tu no tuviste la culpa, que solo fue un accidente y que me porte muy descortés contigo, por eso me disculpo – Dijo con una reverencia

- Pues claro ttebane! Yo no tenia la intención de que eso pasara, solo fue un accidente, aunque uno muy divertido – Confeso la pelirroja

- … - Fugaku la miro con una cara de: mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta

- Este bien, este bien, te creo, y te perdono, así que dame ese plato de Ramen y tu misión habrá concluido – Le contesto Kushina

Fugaku le entrego el Ramen a la Uzumaki y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a la pelirroja.

-Jaja, hoy si que es mi día de suerte ttebane! – Se dijo a si misma y comenzó a devorar el plato.

- _Valla que lo es, ¿y te haces llamar a ti misma Shinobi? ¡JA!_ – Pensó Fugaku mientras abandonaba edificio.

-Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy – Les dijo un rubio.

- ¡Ahh! – Exclamaron en un suspiro de alivio sus tres alumnos después de un arduo entrenamiento que comenzaba a parecer interminable

- Mañana es nuestro día libre, así que yo les avisare cuando sea el próximo entrenamiento – Les explico.

- ¡Hi! – exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron

Sin embargo, Minato no se retiro, sino que más bien decidió quedarse a entrenar más, pues con sus alumnos no podía hacerlo en el mismo nivel.

…

Solo pasaron 5 minutos de que Kushina había arrasado con ese Ramen y la situación empeoro, pues ya no le era posible controlar esas emociones que alteraban todo su cuerpo. Así que tomo una decisión y una vez que lo había hecho pudo pensar mas claramente, pues era la solución a sus problemas, ya no lo estaba considerando mas, y ya no le daba vueltas al asunto, es mas, ya estaba diseñando un plan, lo cual la hizo sonreír y al mismo tiempo sentirse impaciente, pues ya lo quería llevar a cabo. Estaba hambrienta y se preparo para satisfacer su hambre con una graaaan cena, el menú: Minato Namikaze aderezado con muuuucho Habanero.

Comenzó el entrenamiento con taijutsu, sin sospechar que era observado en lo alto de un árbol cercano por alguien que muy pronto le iba a tender una emboscada.

Kushina sabia perfectamente donde podía encontrarlo, así que se dirigió al lugar, pero cuando se acercó, sus ojos advirtieron algo que ya era muy familiar para ella, pero a su vez muy nuevo, pues nunca se había dado cuenta lo SEXY que se veía Minato en su rol de Shinobi, era una imagen exquisita y embriagadora, que podría incitar a cualquiera a tener fantasías inapropiadas y lo mas peligroso: tratar de llevarlas a cabo. Fue por ello que se detuvo un momento pues quería disfrutar del espectáculo.

En el centro del "escenario" el "actor principal" ejecutaba su acto: Una demostración de lo hábil que era nuestro Shinobi. Cada movimiento que el rubio hacia dejaba ver lo bien trabajada que estaba su anatomía, cada golpe asestado al tronco de entrenamiento hacían que Kushina tuviera que apretar los labios, los puños de él se movían de manera sincronizada, pero este hecho no es el que llamaba la atención de la pelirroja, sino la manera en la que se marcaba su musculatura sobre la ropa del rubio, esos brazos tan fuertes solo los quería para ella, rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia él. El movimiento de los brazos era alternado con patadas que brindaban un buen ángulo para apreciar los atributos del Namikaze, porque en esa posición era imposible no notar lo bien dotado que había sido por la naturaleza, tanto por delante como por detrás.

Al parecer el clima caluroso de la época aunado al entrenamiento de Minato provocaron que gotas de sudor comenzaran a correr por su cuerpo, comenzando por la frente, sin embargo, la temperatura corporal del rubio comenzó a aumentar mas conforme el entrenamiento avanzaba, así que comenzó a desprenderse de algunas prendas, empezando por su chaleco Shinobi, lo cual solo lo dejaba con una playera azul marino que se ceñía a su figura, definitivamente: un cuerpo tallado por Kami.

Conforme pasaban los minutos: Kushina se extasiaba mas por ese espectáculo, tanto que ya había dejado marcas en el árbol con sus uñas, y en cualquier momento su labio inferior comenzaría a sangrar a causa de la fuerza con la que apretaba sus dientes contra este. Hasta que ya no pudo mas y salio de su escodite para enfrentarse ante ese dios que la incitaba a cosas totalmente inmorales.

Se acerco lenta y sigilosamente, tratando de que en cuanto Minato la viera entendiera el mensaje implícito en su postura: "Estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de optener lo que quiero"

A causa del calor Minato comenzó a agotarse mas pronto, apollo sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperarse para asi continuar, pero en cuanto levanto la mirada no podía creer lo que veía: a un paso lento, Kushina se iba acercando a el, su mirada era decidida, Minato cero momentáneamente los ojos, no sabia si era a causa del calor o a lo cansado que estaba pero percivia a Kushina mas sexy que nunca. No es que nunca la hubiera visto de esa forma, porque la verdad era que mas de una vez tubo que apretar sus puños tratando de contener los pensamientos "impuros" que se le venían cuando la veía a ella, pues sabia que no era correcto que pensara de esa manera con una chica como ella, pues la amaba y ella se merecia el mayor de los respetos.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos lo primero que tubo frente a sus ojos fueron unas piernas, muy bien torneadas, eran de Kushina, llevaba puesto un short y en su muslo derecho llevaba atado su porta shuriken. Minato sacudió su cabeza tatando de aclarar su mente y se enderezo para poder ver a su prometida a la cara.

En cuanto lo tubo frente a ella lo miro de manera suspicaz levantando una ceja y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella se acerco a el y lo beso. El beso era exigente y para nada tierno, ella quería que el sintiera lo que ella deseaba: a EL. Minato respondio el beso de la misma manera, dejándose llevar por ella. Kushina tenia sus manos aferrando la cabeza de el, tratando de acercarlo aun mas a ella, al mismo tiempo dejo que todo su cuerpo se ciñiera al de el. Por su parte, Minato tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la acercaba mas a el, pero en muy poco tiempo sus manos fueron tomadas por las de ella y fueron arrastradas mas abajo hasta que las situaron un poco mas debajo de sus caderas. Esto alerto al Namikaze el cual regreso al mundo real, y se detuvo, pues aunque en ese momento no había ni un alma cerca de ellos, no era el lugar adecuado para continuar con lo que seguía a su "encuentro" ademas, el a respetaba en todos los sentidos, y sabia lo que la sociedad esperaba por parte de el. Tenia que esperar hasta la noche de bodas, punto, no había que discutir, era lo correcto para ella, y eso haría.

Kushina lo miro fijamente, estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-¿Por qué? – Le pregunto la pelirroja

- No puedo, no es correcto, debemos esperar – suspiro, pues no era nada fácil resistirse a las provocaciones de ella – No falta mucho, debes ser paciente :D – Le sonrio tratando de calmarla

- ¡Si puedes, no me importa que no sea correcto y no quiero esperar ni un segundo mas ttebane! Asi que o me das lo que pido o me das lo que pido, no hay mas, lo obtendré por las buenas o por las malas ttebane! – Le contesto muy decidida.

- Kushina… - dijo su nombre en un suspiro

- Minato – Contesto con voz firme – ¡¿No lo entiendes?, realmente quiero, y si te lo estoy pidiendo, entonces es totalmente correcto, solo importamos tu y yo, los demás salen sobrando ttebane! – trato de persuadirlo, aunque en su mente ya estaba elaborando un plan B en caso de que este se negara.

- … - Minato solo suspiro, Miro a Kushina a los ojos, fue como una conversación en silencio, segundos despues el rubio se acerco a la pelirroja y a tomo en sus brazos, y en un instante desaparecieron del lugar.


	3. La cena

**La cena**

Estaban en el departamento de Minato, la dejo en el suelo y la miro a los ojos

-Kushina… - Dijo suplicante

- Aaaaghhh ¡ya basta! ¡_Kage__ Bunshin no Jutsu! _– Y al instante aparecieron otras dos Kushinas que sujetaron por los ambos brazos al Namikaze y lo arrastraron hasta a habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron en la habitación lo arrastraron a la cama, Minato sonrió, la verdad es que no iba a poner resistencia, pero quería ver como reaccionaria Kushina al verlo dudar, y definitivamente, su reacción fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, le encantaba esta Kushina feroz.

Kushina por si parte se paro sobre la cama, colocando una pierna a cada costado de él, puso sus manos sobre la cintura y le dijo

-Te dije que obtendría lo que quiero a cualquier costo, así que, ¿vas a cooperar o lo hacemos por la fuerza? – Le pregunto la ojivioleta

-… - Minato solo ladeo un poco la cabeza y levanto una ceja, la estaba retando.

-… - como respuesta Kushina le dirigió una risa combinada de suspicacia y maldad.

Se arrodillo quedando sobre el, lo tomo por el cuello de su chaleco y comenzó a besarlo ferozmente, mientras, los clones de Kushina lo acariciaban por todas partes y de ves en cuando le susurraban cosas que Minato jamás habría imaginado escuchar en los labios de su amada.

El juego comenzó a gustarle a Minato así que logro liberar sus brazos que eran sujetados por las clones y también invoco a dos clones. El primero se coloco detrás de la verdadera Kushina y delicadamente comenzó a besarla por el cuello mientras lentamente le quitaba las prendas a esta. El segundo se coloco a un lado de la verdadera y respondió a cada una de las cosas que las clones le habían susurrado al verdadero Minato.

Esto definitivamente le encanto a Kushina, por lo que sus clones también comenzaron a actuar. Una también comenzó a desvestir al verdadero Minato mientras lo iba saboreando literalmente y la otra, se coloco en la cabecera de la cama y se acercó al rostro de Minato, le sonrió y comenzó a besarlo, primero comenzó lentamente y fue aumentando la intensidad poco a poco. En cuanto os verdaderos Minato y Kushina quedaron solo en ropa interior se detuvieron. Kushina, que aun llevaba puesto su porta shuriken, tomo alguno de estos, miro a Minato, le sonrió de manera seductora y a continuación lanzo esas shuriken a todos los clones.

Después de que ella hizo esto, Minato (demostrando porque lo llamaban el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha) se abalanzo sobre ella y en tan solo un segundo los roles cambiaron, ahora él estaba sobre ella, sujetando las manos de la pelirroja con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra levanto la barbilla de Kushina.

-Ahora soy yo el que hará o que sea para tener lo que quiero – Le dijo con una voz que Kushina jamás había escuchado, era en un tono tan sensual que a partir de ese día ese tono de voz se había convertido en su favorito, por lo que Kushina no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita emocionada.

Se fundieron en un beso que no tardo en subir de nivel.

N.A:Aniyasha, lectores, como les explique en un principio no soy buena con el lemmon, y como no quiero regarla, les dejo este espacio para que inserten su imaginación: D

Lo se, este capitulo es muy corto U.u se merecen mas, pero mi imaginación se reusa a cooperar la muy tonta me dice: no! no te voy a dar ideas para un lemmon! eso es para perdonas profesionales como Aniyasha xD jejeje


	4. Furia

**Furia**

Había amanecido, un rayo de luz fue lo que despertó a Kushina, estaba un poco incomoda, miro a su alrededor y descubrió la razón, al parecer se había caído de la cama y se quedo dormida en el suelo, pues una de las orillas de las sabanas aun permanecía sobre la cama, intento apoyarse con sus manos para levantarse, pero no pudo, pues una de ellas estaba entrelazada a la de otra persona, ladeo su cabeza y ah estaba el, dormido a su lado, las sabanas cubrían absolutamente lo necesario.

Eso tomo desprevenida a Kushina, ¡no lograba recordar nada! Comenzaba a sospechar lo que había pasado así que se asomo debajo de las sabanas que la cubrían y efectivamente, eso había pasado, pues estaba desnuda. Estaba a punto de gritar pero no lo hizo, porque como por arte de magia, todo volvió a su cabeza, desde el momento en el que observaba a Minato en su entrenamiento, hasta que despertó en el suelo de la habitación.

Aun estaba confundida, pero aun así, satisfecha. Confundida porque ahora que todo había pasado, no se explicaba a razón de su comportamiento, es cierto que se sentía atraída por el rubio, (no era su prometida solo porque muy pronto el fuera a ser nombrado Hokage) pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre se había contenido pues desde que comenzó a pensar sobre su primera vez, se había propuesto que seria en su noche de bodas, muy romántica e inolvidable, se levantaría temprano y le prepararía el desayuno de su esposo, (lo que le recordó que aun no había tomado las clases de cocina para poder preparar algo que no fuera solo Ramen), desayunarían juntos y después pasarían todo el día durmiendo abrazados uno del otro.

Pero estaba satisfecha, porque resulto que su primera vez había sido mejor de lo que ella había podido imaginar. Decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y se dedico a contemplar a Minato, porque nunca se cansaba de verlo, aun no comprendía como era posible que cada día su amor por el creciera mas, cada vez que lo veía sentía como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos eran iluminados por los rayos del sol, porque eso era el, su propio sol, y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues a partir de ese día realmente era SUYO y de nadie mas. Fue por ello que lo abrazo, se recargo en su pecho y cerro los ojos sin quedarse dormida, pues quería disfrutar de esa sensación.

De repente una calidez lo envolvió, la sensación fue tan reconfortante que lo trajo a la realidad, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a recordar todo, y una vez mas, la sonrisa regreso a sus labios, a pesar de que el piso era incomodo, y de que las sabanas no lo cubrían muy bien, estaba muy a gusto, lo incomodo del suelo era compensado con la compañía que tenia y el frio que las sabanas no lograban erradicar, lo hacia el calor de ella, porque eso era ella: fuego que siempre estaba rodeándolo de vida y calor. Eso que acababa de decir le había gustado, pues era verdad, a partir de ese día ella SIEMPRE estaría con el, llenándolo de vitalidad y convencido de eso, se aferro a ella y continuo fingiendo estar dormido para poder disfrutar de ese momento.

-Mi vida… - dijo dulcemente – Creo que es hora de despertarnos

- Uuumm… ¡No quiero dattebane! – Hizo un puchero con los ojos aun cerrados. Por lo que Minato no pudo evitar reír

- Yo tampoco quiero corazón, pero tenemos deberes que cumplir, además… - le beso la frente y después le susurro al oído — Te prometo que habrá mas noches como esta –

- ¡¿Enserio? – Dijo suave pero emocionadamente la pelirroja, era extraño verla tan pacifica, pero eso le encanto a Minato

- Siempre que tú quieras—Le contesto apoyando su frente contra la de ella

- Siempre voy a querer – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. El rubio le contesto con una sonrisa igual de amplia y le dio un pequeño beso antes de levantarse

- Etto… - Kushina dudo

- ¿Que sucede? – Le pregunto acercándose a ella

- Me preguntaba si… te gustaría que tomara el baño contigo—Le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo que a Minato le pareció la imagen mas tierna y encantadora del mundo

La tomo entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo, para después acomodarla en la cama.

-Me encantaría mi cielo, pero me seria imposible salir de la ducha – entrelazo una de sus manos en el cabello de ella—En otra ocasión, te lo prometo, mientras descansa un poco

- Ummmm… esta bien ttebane! – Dijo haciendo otro puchero, Minato volvió a reír y la volvió a besar, después de hacer esto salió de la habitación.

-No lo entiendo – Dijo de repente Kushina.

- ¿Que cosa cariño? – Le pregunto dejando caer el naruto de regreso al plato.

- Mi comportamiento de ayer – dijo mirando muy seriamente su plato de Ramen

- Bueno, tengo que admitir que nunca me imagine que Kushina Uzumaki seria tan feroz e insaciable – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo – Pero no creo que sea extraño, creo que ambos llevábamos deseándolo desde hace algún tiempo

- Así es, pero… siempre había logrado contenerme… - Dijo pensativa

-Hasta que caíste en los encantos del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha – Le contesto en un tono coqueto –No es tu culpa, cualquier chica habría reaccionado igual – Le dijo muy divertido

- y a cualquiera habrías complacido ttebane! – Le espetó furiosa rompiendo sus palillos

- jajaja, claro que no corazón, siempre serás la única en mi vida – Y le regalo una de esas sonrisas favoritas de Kushina.

- Ummm… - contesto ladeando la cabeza – Bueno, pues es hora de que tu vida se alimente como Kami manda – Acto seguido le arrebato sus palillos, lo que provoco la risa del rubio.

Este se levantó de la mesa para ir por unos palillos nuevos cuando de repente se oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Ambos voltearon a verse y tenían la misma expresión: de duda y sorpresa, y como sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento, se comunicaron con las miradas, asintieron al mismo tiempo y Minato se dirigió a abrir a puerta. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Fugaku, con una mirada muy suspicaz.

-¿Puedo pasar? O tal vez llego en mal momento

- Para nada, pasa, ¿quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?

- ¿Acompañarnos? – Fingió no entender

- Si, Kushina esta aquí – dijo en un tono muy natural como si estuviera hablando del clima. Fugaku se adentro más al departamento

- Puedes tomar lo que quieras, pero el Ramen es solo mio ttebane! – Lo amenazo con os palillos

- Valla, valla, te oyes como la señora de la casa – Insinuó el Uchiha

- Es natural, muy pronto lo seré—Contesto muy relajada

-Pues ya creo que eso ya ocurrió, y que al parecer, apenas hace unas horas – Dijo muy convencido

- ¡Que trata de decir! ¡Déjate de rodeos ttebane! – Le dijo algo molesta

- Digo que al parecer a partir de hoy debo llamarte Kushina Namikaze – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Todavía no ttebane! ¡¿Crees que Mina-chan y yo somos como tú y Mikoto? Nosotros si conocemos la vergüenza – le recrimino la pelirroja.

- Pues yo lo dudo – dijo mirándola de manera burlona

- ¡Tu pedazo de!... – Kushina estaba comenzando a levantarse de su asiento pero fue detenida por Minato

- ¿Se te ofrecía algo? – Le pregunto con un tono de amabilidad fingida.

- … - Fugaku no supo que contestar

- Si no se te ofrece nada, te puedes retirar, muchas gracias por la visita – Le dijo Kushina en un tono de fingida cortesía.

- que alivio que no interrumpí nada, por cierto Kushina, deberías tener mas cuidado, nunca sabes cuando un Ramen te puede ponerte ardiente.

- ¡Te dije que te dejes de rodeos ttebane!—Le grito la pelirroja

- Y ustedes deberían dejar de hacerse los santurrones y admitir que son unos pervertidos de primera, todo Konoha lo sabe, son el principal tema de conversación – dijo señalándola con un dedo. Y Kushina lo entendió todo, se puso de pie y hubiera comenzado a golpear al Uchiha si ni hubiera sido por la mano de Minato que se entrelazo a una de las de ella y a detuvo.

- ¡Te vas a explicar y ahora mismo! ¡¿Acabas de confesar que drogaste a Kushina? ¡¿Te das cuenta lo peligroso que pudo ser? – Le dijo el rubio al Uchiha

- No es para tanto, además ella tuvo la culpa, por andar provocando a las personas, y tu también tienes la culpa, por seguirle el juego – Le espetó el pelinegro al rubio

- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que tu y Mikoto sean unos calientes ttebane! – Le contesto Kushina

- Además, que tiene de malo, son esposos, es natural – Agrego Minato

- Pero eso no le da derecho a tu noviecita de andarnos exhibiendo como en un zoológico—Le respondió Fugaku.

- ¡Bah! Como si toda Konoha no supiera desde hace mucho tiempo la clase de cochinadas hacen incluso antes de que estuvieran casados – Agrego la ojivioleta

- Pues al parecer a partir de hoy, ustedes nos han quitado el titulo, toda Konoha se entero de lo que hicieron ayer—Dijo como si nada

- ¡Tu pedazo de… Eres un morboso, nos estuviste espiando ttebane! – Kushina estaba comenzando a ponerse roja de la furia

- No, yo no, pero digamos que ayer me encontré con cierta persona y se me sin querer se me salió comentarle mis sospechas sobre lo que estaban haciendo – dijo fingiendo inocencia – Y al parecer esa persona es la que se ha encargado de difundir el rumor – Continuo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Tu!... ¡Por tu culpa… yo… mi…! Kushina agacho la cabeza, y apreto los puños aun más fuerte, Minato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando así que la tomo de los hombros

- Cálmate cariño—Le dijo a Kushina – Y tu, será mejor que te vallas si no quieres terminar tres metros bajo tierra – Le dijo a su amigo sin voltearlo a ver, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que este se fue del lugar

- Todo esta bien mi vida, no pasa nada, yo esto aquí, ¿recuerdas? Tu y Yo, solo eso importa – Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla

- … - Kushina se relajo pero muy poco, estaba teniendo una lucha interna para no dejar salir el chakra del Kyubi—Sigue… hablándome… por favor – Le dijo suplicante

- Claro que si mi vida, yo arreglare todo esto, te lo prometo, yo sé que tu puedes con esto mi cielo, necesitas estar calmada para poder pensar en tu venganza, yo te ayudare corazón, pero necesito que te calmes, recuerda que si no te controlas puedes lastimar a alguien de los que quieres – El peligro ya había pasado, Kushina estaba mas relajada ahora solo temblaba por el enojo, pero la situación estaba bajo control – Todo esta bien mi vida, lo hiciste excelente, eres muy fuerte, yo sabia que podías hacerlo, vamos corazón, necesitas descansar – La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo de regreso a la habitación – Duerme corazón, cuando despiertes estaré aquí para que planeemos nuestra venganza.

En cuanto salió del departamento pudo percibir que, efectivamente, el nombre de él y el de Kushina estaban presentes en todas las conversaciones, sin embargo ignoro todo eso y se dirigió a la persona que, si bien no era la principal culpable (de ese se encargaría después) si había ayudado a crear ese lio. No necesitaba preguntar, sabia quien era la persona de regar el rumor, solo una persona era capaz y era su sensei.

Nadie sabe de que hablaron maestro y alumno, solo se sabe que el peliblanco logro salir sin daño alguno.

Dos meses después de aquel incidente Kushina y Minato actuaban ante Fugaku como si lo hubieran olvidado, y este estaba conforme, pues a pesar de que ya habían pasado los meses, todos los habitantes de Konoha seguían cuchicheando sobre lo ocurrido, incluso comenzaron a crear el rumor de que la razón por la que se iban a casar (faltaban solo tres semanas) era que por "comerse la torta antes del recreo" les había llegado su "domingo 7". Pero tanto la pelirroja como el rubio no le tomaron importancia.

Callo la noche y Kushina estaba en su departamento sentada en su sala, mirando hacia la ventana, contemplando la noche, cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta, se levanto inmediatamente y la abrió.

-¿Estas lista? – Preguntaron las sombras de dos hombres al mismo tiempo

- Desde hace mucho tiempo, vamos ttebane! ¿Traen todo lo necesario?– pregunto muy emocionada

- Me costó mucho logra que se vieran reales, pero al final lo logre – Declaro una de las sombras

- Esta bien, entonces, manos a la obra – Declaro la otra sombra. Una vez que dijo esto, ella salió del departamento y llevo a cabo el plan: Peor que la muerte.

A la mañana siguiente Kushina se levanto muy temprano, no podía perderse el espectáculo, se había esforzado mucho para que todo saliera a la perfección. En cuanto salió a las calles, no pudo evitar sonreír, su obra maestra se veía mucho mejor con la luz del sol. Definitivamente, el torpe de Fugaku no se atrevería a meterse otra vez en el camino de Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!

Como todas las mañanas, Fugaku salió de la residencia Uchiha para dar un paseo por la aldea, sin saber lo que le esperaba en las calles de Konoha, llegando al centro de esta, no pudo creer lo que veía sus ojos, fue tanta la impresión que se paralizo, la causa de esto: Una serie de carteles en los que se podía leer:

¡Nueva Novela del autor de Icha Icha Paradise: Jiraiya!

Inspirada en la vida de soltero del líder de los Uchihas

Entérate de todos los detalles en la conferencia con el autor

Este 7 de junio en el Gran Estadio de Konoha a las 11:00 am

Alrededor de cada cartel se podían observar una serie de fotos del Uchiha en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras.

Al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo asimilando la idea, pues comenzó a observar que una gran multitud comenzaba a moverse hacia la misma dirección: el estadio. Fue en ese momento también cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

-¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados? –

- ¡Tu! – se volteo para verla a la cara

- ¡Yo ttebane! Eso te enseñara que con Kushina nadie se mete, y menos tratando de engañarme con lo mas sagrado para mi: El Ramen dattebane!

- ¡No te cansas de hacerme la vida imposible! – Le reclamo el Uchiha

- ¡Tu eres el que se la hace imposible! Bueno, te dejo, tengo un asiento reservado en primera fila para la conferencia, nos vemos. – Se despidió con una sonrisa y después de esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el estadio, tenia que detener ese lio de una vez por todas, pero antes de que llegara, escucho claramente una voz que hubiera deseado no haber escuchado, era la voz del pervertido numero uno de la aldea, al parecer la "función" acababa de empezar, y al parecer, el equipo de sonido era tan bueno que se podía escuchar en toda Konoha

-¡Muy buenos días a todos! Es para mí un honor anunciar el lanzamiento de este libro, y es un gran honor haber trabajado ante un joven tan brillante en el arte de la seducción y perversión: Fugaku Uchiha. Jamás me abría imaginado que este joven tuviera tanto talento, Mikoto Uchiha, ahora entiendo porque lo aceptaste como tu esposo, te felicito muchacha, te aseguro que en poco tiempo serás la envidia de todas las chichas no solo de Konoha, sino del mundo Shinobi en general. Debo confesar que incluso algunas veces llegue a pensar que este talentoso joven podría superarme en muy poco tiempo...

Y Fugaku decidió no prestar más atención, ya no había forma de detener aquello, no cuando se trataba de Kushina, así que decidió dejar todo en el pasado y se prometió a si mismo una cosa: Jamás cobraría venganza en contra de la Uzumaki, era mucho mejor soportar sus bromitas estúpidas que enfrentarse a su furia.

Bueno eso es todo, Aniyasha, lectores, espere y les haya gustado :D, lo se, el final me quedo muy raro, es que se me ocurrían algunas cosas pero involucraban a Mikoto, y pienso que Kushina buscaría venganza sin tratar de perjudicar a su amiga, lo cual me dejaba sin muchas armas :/

Aaahh cierto, las frases "comerse la torta antes del recreo" y "salir con el domingo 7" son típicas en mi país: México xD la primera hace referencia a "tener relaciones antes del matrimonio" y la segunda a "quedar embarazada" xD


End file.
